


Version 9

by Calex



Series: Brain & Brawn [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins, Domestic, M/M, Mad Scientists, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calex/pseuds/Calex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren gives Brad a very interesting wake-up call. Not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Version 9

He wakes up when the bed dips and shakes under the weight of a moving body, but keeps his eyes closed and breathing regular. His face almost twitches as he feels someone move in close, warm puffs of breath scented with something he couldn't place blows against his cheek, his mouth. Then a long, lean body drapes itself over his, bony elbows digging against his ribs, and slightly chapped lips press to his, a wet tongue pushing its way into his mouth and it's automatic when he swallows. The taste explodes inside his mouth - sweet with a lingering bitterness at its heels - the burn as it slides down his throat like actual fire in his gut. His eyes snap open as he almost doubles over, coughing, nearly unseating the man on top of him. When he's finally calm, his eyes are stinging and watery as he glares at the grinning face over his.

"What," he said, voice rough like he'd been smoking four packs of cigarettes the night before, or like he's had his throat fucked raw. "The fuck was _that_?"

"Special Brew v.9," Ren informs him, cheerfully, and kisses him again, slower this time, and the taste is more diluted, less of the alcohol clinging to Ren's mouth but he can still taste it, still feels the weak echo of the explosion on his tongue. He decides that he likes it better like that, mixed with a taste that was all Ren and he chases it inside Ren's mouth, tongue running over the blunt edges of his teeth before tangling with Ren's, urging it into his own mouth to suck the last traces of it off. When he pulls back, Ren's face is flushed, mouth shiny with spit and alcohol and he can't resist dragging his tongue over the swollen lips, biting down when it's finally gone. Ren moans, hot and needy and fuck, that sound never stops being hot. Ren's made the same noise since the first time he'd ever kissed him, hard and dirty and rough, and two years have gone by but some things stay the same.

"Version _nine_?" Brad asks, eyebrow arched and if his voice is a little breathless, he ignores it. Ren just looks sheepish and he rubs his hands over Brad's chest, and that was totally cheating because Brad's more than a little distracted, now. "

"There might have been an accident."

"An accident," Brad repeats, and Ren flushes.

"Okay, maybe there were a few accidents. But I think I've got it now."

Something cold and hard presses against his collarbone, condensation leaving his skin damp and he absentmindedly swipes it from Ren's limp hold, bringing it eye-level so he can peer at it in suspicion. It's a small glass bottle, dark and opaque with a black cap and when he unscrews it to take a sniff, he can smell the sharp, bitter-sweet scent of what he had tasted from Ren's mouth. His brows draw together as Ren sits up, takes the bottle from his hands and unscrews the cap. He pours strange, chemical yellow liquid into the cap, then balances the bottle carefully on the center of Brad's chest before bringing the cap to his lips. Brad looks at it warily for a while, because that shit was strong from Ren's lips and he's almost scared of what it would be like, straight out of the bottle. Well, the bottle cap. Ren's looking at him at him expectantly, though, and he's got killer puppy eyes. It's because they're all chocolate brown and big, and possibly because Ren's the youngest of five kids, and everyone else is female, so he's had to learn that trick early on.

He tries to sip, but Ren just smirks as he tips the whole thing into his mouth and he has to swallow quickly. This time, he's prepared for the punch, but it still almost makes him lose his breath, but it's better. So much better because now that taste is everywhere, and he might be drooling a little, and his mouth is definitely throbbing. He waits just long enough for Ren to screw the cap back on before he threads his fingers through Ren's soft blond hair and pulls him in for another kiss, growling as he pulls off the rubber band that holds his hair back. Ren winces as the his hair catches on the rubber, but he's already there, massaging Ren's scalp and combing his hair with his fingers and Ren relaxes against him, pushing against his hands with a purr, and really, that's all it takes. His body is already buzzing and he's been hard since before he woke up. Ren hasn't helped things any, straddling him as he was, and Brad's dick scrapes almost painfully against the denim stretched tight over Ren's cock, making him hiss.

He wraps an arm around Ren's waist and then he flips them over, palm braced on the mattress by Ren's head and Ren's white blond hair fanning over the dark cotton of his sheets, eyes wide and pupils blown black. Ren's still in his white lab coat, and he's pulled on threadbare jeans and a t-shirt with what Brad suspects to be some kind of dorky science joke, but Brad's never seen anything more beautiful. Ren's looking at him like Brad's his whole fucking world, eyes saying "I love you" and "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for a month" at the same time, and Brad can't believe that it's real, not quite. Brad's used to being a loner, used to sleeping in cold, lonely beds, used to the fact that the only people who kept his bed warm were paid for it. Something permanent, something meaningful has never been part of his plans, but then he hadn't planned on Ren. And if there was one thing he'd learned in the past two years is that you can't predict Loren Blake. Two years hasn't changed anything.

Ren's face softens and he reaches a hand out to cup Brad's cheek, breathing out Brad's name as his thumb strokes over Brad's cheekbone and the bump of the scar that runs from his eyebrow to halfway down his cheek. He has never been a pretty boy, but Brad can't deny that the scar makes him one ugly motherfucker. Ren never thought so, though. Ren doesn't care about broken noses or imperfect faces, doesn't care about bullet and knife wounds that have made their mark on his body, each telling a story he doesn't think he'll ever be able to voice to Ren. No, as cheesy as it sounds, Ren looks at the heart and soul, and somehow, something he sees in Brad's measures up. Brad's never felt that he deserves Ren, but he's too fucking selfish to let him go. He doesn't believe in kicking gift horses in the mouth, so he just shuts up about it and holds on to Ren, and Ren seems pretty damn happy with the arrangement, and that was the most important thing, really.

Brad kisses him, soft and still flavoured with bitter-sweetness, before he drops kisses to the corners of Ren's mouth, trailing his lips to Ren's jaw, his neck. He's sucking up a mark as he tugs up Ren's shirt. He lets up only long enough to hook it over Ren's head, and now his arms are trapped and Ren's upper body is bared to him, skin pasty white because Ren spent most of his time inside his lab blowing shit up. Of course, Brad's pretty much blowing shit up, too, but the difference between them is that when Brad does it, people die. When Ren does it, Brad pretty much knows to run because he can never be sure what the hell his lover is cooking up.

And people thought _he_ was the dangerous, unpredictable half of the relationship.

The thought makes him smile against Ren's chest and Ren just growls, a delicate sound, as he arches up so that Brad's lips pass over his nipple. Brad smirks but obliges him by taking the nipple between his teeth, biting down slowly until Ren makes a choked, breathless whine, and then his tongue is lapping the pain away before he sucks it into his mouth.

"God, do that again," Ren says, voice thick, and he has to swallow a few times to get the words out. Brad grins, but obeys, switching to his other nipple before he bites down. Ren's back arches clear off the mattress and Brad has to press a hand down on Ren's chest to push him back down. Ren whimpers needily, and Brad's so fucking hard he's about to blow his load on Ren's jean clad thigh, but this isn't the way he wants things to go. He moves so his mouth is against Ren's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth.

"I want to fuck you," he breathes. "I want to push my cock inside that tight, perfect ass of yours. I want to hear you make those noises you make just for me, and I want to make you scream my name when you come." Ren shakes, moaning loud and heedless of the noise he makes, now. His Ren's always been vocal and it's one of the things that Brad loves about him. Ren'd been shy at first, skittish, but he adapts quickly, takes to it like he was fucking _born_ for it. He kisses Ren hard, loves that Ren doesn't just lets him in but fucking begs and threatens and bribes for it. The kiss is sloppy and messy and they bump noses and clash teeth more than once, but both are beyond caring at that point. Ren's trying to wriggle his arms free, but he's caught in t-shirt and lab coat and so it's up to Brad to get his jeans opened and off, giving thanks to whatever god was listening that Ren had been too caught up in science to bother with underwear or socks as he throws the jeans over his shoulder. And then he swallows Ren whole, no teasing or playing, just takes Ren's hard, leaking cock in his mouth and down his throat until the seal of his lips is tight around the base of Ren's cock and Ren's bucking and screeching and sobbing.

When his finger brushes against Ren's hole, he finds him lubed and stretched and he raises his eyebrows because obviously, Ren's been planning this and he wonders what the hell Ren has put into version nine before he decides that he really shouldn't be thinking about that, not when Ren's ready for him and begging, babbling, cursing for him. His legs are spread wide open, knees drawn up to open himself more and Brad takes the time to stretch him out, feel him clench around two fingers as Brad sucks hard. Brad crooks his fingers, brushing over Ren's prostrate and he practically flies off the bed with a wail as he comes and comes and Brad swallows him down, throat working as he takes everything Ren gives him until each pull of his mouth makes Ren shudder and twitch. When Ren's completely spent, he surges up, pushes Ren's knee to his chest and guides himself in with one hand and presses in, groaning when Ren's body closes over the thick head of his cock, tight.

He buries himself inside Ren in one long, hard thrust, then holds still, shaking, trying to keep it together, because he'd be damned if he comes just after he gets inside Ren. So he waits and breathes and recites the components of a handgun in his head before he feels his blood cool down a little, enough for it to be safe to move. And he does, shallow little thrusts interspersed with deep, hard thrusts that has Ren clawing at his clothes and chanting out Brad's name and _ohfuckpleasepleasepleasemoreharder_. Brad just groans and obliges, picking up the pace. Ren's pretty much done, even though his cock twitches, tries to get interested again.

Ren wraps a leg around Brad's waist, one knee still hooked over Brad's arm, and his eyes are blind, head thrown back and neck bared in a flushed arch that's an invitation that Brad can't resist, so he doesn't. He bites at the juncture of neck and shoulder, hard, and Ren shudders, squeezing tight around his dick, and Brad's balls feel tight and he knows he's coming. He reaches up to kiss Ren, sealing their mouths together and it's awkward, uncoordinated, but he doesn't give a damn because it's _exactly_ what he needs. He comes with his mouth still on Ren's, body tense and frozen before he shouts his release in Ren's mouth. Then he slumps against Ren, heavy and sated but he can't quite move, yet. Doesn't think he can move in a while, actually, and that's okay to him. After a while, though, he does, rolls off of Ren but not far. Even helps Ren free himself from his clothes and Ren immediately snuggles against his side, wrapping his arms around Brad and laying his head on Brad's chest. Brad drops a tired kiss to the top of his head, tiredly.

"Good Morning," Ren says, sleepily, and Brad has to chuckle.

"Very good morning," Brad agrees. "What time did you go to the lab?"

"Three?" Ren shrugs and Brad looks at the clock. It's nearly nine now, which means Ren hasn't slept yet. He sighs, but he's used to this, because this is _Ren_ and Ren apparently can't work normal hours like regular people. Then again, he makes his living out of killing people, so maybe he doesn't really have a foot to stand on. At least Ren's work is legal, or as legal as being a Mad Scientist is. Ren's eyelids are already at half mast, and Brad knows he's practically asleep, and he's wrapped around Brad like a limpet, which pretty much means that Brad can't move. As Ren starts to snore softly, Brad shrugs and settles himself in. There are worse things than sleeping in with your boyfriend. He'll talk to Ren about the special brew. Later.


End file.
